Love of a Lifetime
by MSSNC
Summary: Revamped story with twists along the way. Keith & Allura are determined to begin their romance, but Keith's heritage and past could destroy any chance of happiness they dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up after the Lion and Vehicle Voltron defeated Doom forces. Returning home to Arus Keith and Allura are determined to begin their romance. But will Keith's new revealed dangerous past and Lotor's obsession with Allura prove to end their romance before it begins.

Chapter One

The Castle of Lions slowly descended back to its spot on the Arus and almost immediately the five lions shot out of their compartments on the battle castle to the cheers of the Arusians. After a brief air show the Voltron force put the lions back in their dens and the pilots soon returned to the castle thought the massive deep underground portals.

"Well it's great to be home," Lance said stretching his arms and leaning back against one of the control center's walls.

"Yep," Hunk agreed. "And best of all there's supposed to be a big celebration in our honor later this week.

"Oooh a party," Pidge chimed in excitedly.

"That means women, women, and more women," Lance said rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Keith, Princess, you two sure are quiet over there. Aren't you excited about the celebration?"

"Lance, I'm sorry to disappoint you and the rest of the team, but you guys will have to wait for about two weeks because Allura and I will finally be getting some much needed one on one time, "Keith said wrapping his arms around Allura's waist and pulling her in close to him. Allura, smiling at his touch, instantly leaned her head onto his shoulder as if it was the only puzzle piece that could fit.

"Well, it's about time you worked some kinks," Lance said as he walked over and slapped Keith on the back and winked as he leaned over and whispered to Allura, "And you too Princess,"

"Whhaat!" Coran said in disbelief, "Princess, Keith you can't be serious. The two of you alone!! That's unheard of. If you want to court Allura, fine, then do it the proper way. I'll draft the official announcement after I find an Aruisan law to support this relationship since Keith is not of royal decent. But it will take time in the meantime there you two will have to take extra precautions against anyone picking up on your feelings especially when the royal leaders from planets all over the galaxy are here. Keith, I don't have to remind you that this is imperative during the strategy session with the Admiral from Galaxy Garrison, as I wouldn't want your assignment and rank to be jeopardized."

Allura looked Coran in his eyes but never took herself away from Keith's embrace, "Coran, I have put my life on hold, time and time again. Finally we have a moment of peace and while planet Doom is regrouping it's the perfect time for Keith and I to explore our feelings and date like normal couples do. I want you to understand that there is no law on Arus or Military rule from Earth that will keep us apart."

"Well said **Queen** Allura," Hunk said bowing in her direction.

"Allura please, I understand young love, but you have a responsibility to the people," Coran said sitting down in the control chair shaking his head out of frustration. "Why, can't you get it through your head that you will never be able to conduct yourself like a normal person?"

"Coran, "Allura said walking over to him and kneeling down in front of his chair and placing her hands on top of the man who was a second father to her," You know I would give my life for Arus, but I need, no _we_ need this. There's so much I don't know about Keith and vice versa, if we don't start putting "us" first then we may never get another chance."

Keith winced inward at when he heard Allura's words about not knowing much about each other. "Do I tell her about the time in my life that when I was so lost that I did unspeakable things and risk losing her forever?" He thought as the battle between Coran and Allura continued. One thing was certain, if he and Allura would have any chance of making their relationship work, he had to take control of the legendary struggles between Coran, Nanny, and Allura. It was long overdue to establish boundaries as far as Allura is concerned. So Keith stepped forward and gently pulled Allura back up to her feet, "Coran I want you to know that I respect Allura and her role has Princess of this planet, but almost losing her forever changed a lot of things. We have earned this time and really would like to have your support."

"It's not about just celebrating, if the two of you are going to make it you must learn that Arus, it's laws and state of affairs take precedent, even above the love that you two share.", He said looking at both of them.

"Coran our loyalty to Arus and the galaxy was proven each and every time we laid our lives on the lines to protect the people of this planet and countless others. Allura and I are going to the Sea of Amority, and will stay at the Royal Beach House. You can find precedent within the Arusian laws over the next two weeks because when we return, there will be an official announce regarding our courtship. I'll speak with my Uncle Victor on the Explorer regarding our relationship and request that he finds the same precedent for the military. So please inform all of the dignitaries that the meetings and celebrations will happen in two weeks," Keith said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "We'll take Blue lion with us since it can travel undetected underwater from here and we can enter the house via the portal built King Alfor years ago. This way we can come back in an instant if we are needed. Coran, please explain to Nanny that there will be no interruptions unless it's an emergency. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, are more than capable of taking over the daily patrols and training the royal guards. I'll maintain updates with you and Lance three times a day using a secure network. "

Allura proudly watched as Keith handled himself with the dignity and authority of a leader. She could feel goose bumps on her arms and a slow burn creeping up her neck when Keith announced where they would be staying and for two weeks. Her mind quickly began to fill with wonderful thoughts of the two of them alone all day and night for two weeks. What would he expected of her? She was still a virgin and had always vowed that she would remain that way until the night of her marriage, but as she settled her head on Keith's shoulder again, she quickly thought to herself, "That's one vow that I might not be able to keep."

"Keith," she said sweetly, "I'm going to pack. What time do you want to leave?"

"In about an hour Allura," Keith said excitedly," Hunk, Lance, and Pidge can you guys load enough food for us on the lion? I would ask the staff, but I don't want anyone aware of our absence and start putting two and two together. Our trip will be over before it gets started."

"No problem chief," Hunk said," Come on little buddy, Lance let's get started."

"Come on Allura, I'll walk you to your room, " Keith said taking her by the hand and leading her towards the living quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for the second chapter and the usual disclaimer: I don't own Voltron **

Chapter Two

"That's the last of it," Keith called out entering the beach house through the tunnel door for the Blue Lion. The people of Arus loyalty to the Royal family never ceased to amaze Keith. Architects, interior designers, plumbers, electricians, and carpenters traveled from nearby villages to thousands of miles away to build the Royal Beach House. Located high on the cliff overlooking the Sea of Amority, the house was made on impenetrable metal that looked exactly like rich maple wood which was simply breath taking. Inside you could easily see the details of the carpenters work in every crevice of custom molding and piece of furniture. Each room had an escape hatch which led down to a smaller version of the castle control room and where the Blue Lion rested in a pool filled with water pumped in from the sea.

"Where do you want me to put the………..," His voice trailing off after catching sight of Allura in the galley kitchen.

"Put the what," Allura asked turning around with a spoon in her hand. She couldn't help but smile at the look on Keith's face as he looked at her from head to toe. Gone was the pink pantsuit that she had on at the beginning of the trip and in its place was a blue strapless beaded sun dress, which accented her small waist, and had a flowing bottom that stopped at her knees, allowing Keith to take full advantage of her toned legs.

"Like?" Allura asked twirling around.

"Very much so," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around waist and pulling her close for a long lingering kiss.

"Mmmmmmm, Captain, you keep that up and we are not going to be able to stick to our agreement," Allura said referring to the pack that they made before leaving the castle. Both would stay in separate rooms and they would refrain from making love.

"You know," Keith said gently moving her hair off of her shoulders and kissing her neck right below her earlobe lightly, "That's one rule I wouldn't mind breaking." He said continuing to plant kisses on a trail from her shoulder and lips.

"As tempting as that sounds I want to get to know you, so when we do make love I can be yours physically and mentally," She said giving him one last kiss before pulling away. "Besides, I have worked too hard on this dinner to let it go to waste."

"That does smell good. I didn't know that princesses could cook," He said taking the lid off of one of the pots on the stainless steel stove and smelling it.

"Thanks, we will be dinning on honey roasted chicken, summer vegetable melody, mushroom wild rice, and turtle cheesecake for dessert. Believe it or not you have Nanny to thank for the scrumptious meal you'll be eating tonight. She insisted that princess or not a woman needed to know how to cook for her man. So when she returned to the castle, that's one of the first things, she taught me," She said smiling and walking up to Keith and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her face.

"Why," she said planting a kiss on his left cheek, "Don't you go on the deck and enjoy a glass of wine," Then planted another kiss on his other cheek. "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes." She said before kissing him fully on the lips and running her finger through his thick raven hair.

Keith responds to her by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as he begins a long sensual play session with her tongue before moving down her neck to her shoulders. Finally he gets control of his emotions and ends the make-out session before things go too far. "Well did Nanny teach you how to kiss like that too?" He asked grinning but still holding her close.

"Not exactly, Nanny came back to my life when you guys revived Voltron. So Coran was my primary caretaker and guards were scarce back then. It was pretty easy to slip off at night to the caverns for the teen mid-night hang out sessions." She said

"Really," Keith said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," She said laughing at his hesitation regarding her childhood. "Believe it or not Captain, the children of Arus had some semblance of a childhood thanks to those caverns. There's a spot about a ½ mile from where we found Pidge and his friend shortly after I began piloting Blue. There's an underground paradise of soft green grass, flowers, fresh water, and fruit. As we grew older it became a place where we could experience things that normal teenagers do."

"Exactly what sort of normal things did you experience," Keith asked sternly.

Amused by his obvious jealous, Allura decides to make him sweat a little longer, "Oh just the sort of things that any girl would do with a handsome six foot tall sandy haired young man." She said with a sly smile on her face. "Relax sweetheart. Evan and I never went beyond what you call first base on Earth."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I would like to check this Evan out. You never can be too careful when it comes to ex-boyfriends." He said matter of factly.

"I don't believe it! Keith you are as bad as Coran and Nanny. Why can't believe that your seemingly inexperienced girlfriend, may know a little something after all when it comes to the opposite sex?" She asked playfully.

"I am not, just cautious. As the head of your security and the love of your life, I can never be too careful. He may be an Arusian version of Lotor," He said sternly.

Pulling Keith close to her again, "Well he may exhibit some qualities of Lotor, but any obsession he has is directed towards his wife and **six **children," She said emphasizing the number six before kissing him on the lips once again.

"A wife and six kids huh," Keith responded sheepishly.

"Yep six…one, two, three, four, five, six," Allura said holding up six fingers to emphasis her point. "Sweetheart, I think it's cute that you're jealous, but I hope you know that no man will ever capture my heart and soul the way you have. I will love you until the day I die. Please don't ever forget that."

"And I love you too," Keith said simply before pulling her in another passionate kiss, while thinking about his own dark secrets before pulling away from Allura. "As much as I love kissing and holding you, I really need to check in with Lance and Coran before dinner, so the rest of our evening will be uninterrupted."

"Alright," Allura said signing deeply, "But don't take too long, dinner will be ready soon."

Keith walked into the massive study and sat down behind King Alfor's maple desk in the center of the room. He tapped in the air above the desk and an invisible telephone communication screen materializes before him and the key pad lifts out of a secret compartment within the desk. "Authorization code 98542." He states.

"Welcome Captain Kogane," A computerized voice responds. "How can I help you this evening?"

"Secure a connection to Delta Alpha Phi 0319," Keith commands.

"One moment," it responds, "Connection complete and secure. You may proceed."

An older woman appears on the screen, "Hello Keith, it's been far too long……"


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer….Unfortunately , I do not own any part of Voltron, because if I did the action movie would be out by now! *****

**Whewwww…..Finally this chapter seemed to take a life of its own, which changed the entire story. So hold onto your keyboards because I promise the new twists and turns made it was worth the wait. **

**And now without further adieu…Chapter Three of Love of a Lifetime**

Keith walked into the massive study and sat down behind King Alfor's maple desk in the center of the room. He tapped in the air above the desk and an invisible telephone communication screen, commonly known as the ITC, materializes and hovers in front of him and the key pad lifts out of a secret compartment within the desk. "Authorization code 98542." He states.

"Welcome Captain Kogane," A computerized voice responds. "How can I help you this evening?"

"Secure a connection to Delta Alpha Phi 0319," Keith commands.

"One moment," it responds, "Connection complete and secure. You may proceed."

An older woman appears on the screen, "Hello Keith, it's been far too long…"

"Yes it has," Keith replies warmly to the older stately woman on the screen.

"This doesn't quite look like the Castle of Lions. Where are you?" The woman asks cautiously.

"We're at the Royal Beach House." Keith replies.

"We," She asks breaking into a smile, "Have you and Allura finally made it official?"

"Yes, and this is the first step to our future. We are spending the next two weeks getting to know each other." He replied.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a big summit meeting on Arus next week? How did the two of you get out of that one?" She asked curiously.

"Luckily Nanny was off planning for the event, so it was just Coran. And par the course he and Allura went through their usual verbal dance, until I stepped in," He said with a small grin.

The woman looked at Keith and chuckled after imagining that scene, "I'll have to call Lance to get the animated version."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if he recorded everything on his digital watch," He said with a chuckle.

"Aunt Caroline," Keith said running his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to tell Allura the truth about my past and parents. She's the love of my life and I can't continue to hide the truth from."

"Oh Keith," Caroline said with tears of happiness and relief in her eyes. "You don't know how I've prayed for the day when I would finally see that carefree side of your because you are finally able to forgive yourself and open your heart to love and all that comes with it."

As Keith rose out of the chair and walked towards the titanium windows that overlooked the crystal blue waters of the Arusian Sea, the ITC made a sharp turn to the left and hovered next to Keith as he walked. "I've fought Zarkon, Lotor, Hagar, been stabbed, and fought all kinds of robeasts, but nothing, scares me as much as this. I...am…..terrified that once she knows the truth, the magnitude of everything and everyone affected will be too much for her. Her love for me may not be enough for her to forgive me."

"Sweetheart it wasn't your fault. I should have listened when your Uncle Victor begged me to deal with the warning signs your mother was exhibiting. If I could have accepted the fact that my baby sister was going down that dark twisted path and acted to stop her, I could have protected you, Allura, her parents, Coran, and all the people of Arus," Caroline Hawkins said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "That burden will never lessen and the guilt is something that I will carry to my grave."

"The quick thinking of you, Uncle Victor, and Admiral Glenn saved all of our lives and future generations," Keith said with a soft voice turning back towards the screen before continuing on. "As twisted as this may sound, if it wasn't for them, I would have never met Allura or let alone become a captain with the Alliance."

"That's true," She said dabbing her eyes with a tissue," The best advice I can you is to tell her as gently as possible, give her space and time to deal with the massive information and the tremendous loss she and her people experienced. I won't lie to you, it will not be easy. Some days you may feel like there is no hope, but that's when you will need to reach deep down and draw strength from the love that you and Allura share and believe that you will have that future both of you dreamed of."

Before Keith can respond Allura calls out to him as she approaches the study, "Keith, where are you?"

"I'm in the study babe," Keith said quickly walking over to the desk and sitting down in the chair to quickly compose himself before she entered the room.

Allura walks in the room, oblivious of the ITC, steps behind Keith, and leans in as she slides her arms down the front of his chest, "Dinner is served Captain. Besides it's time for you to forget about your military duties and concentrate on more important things," She says kissing the side of his neck and ears before easing around the chair to sit in Keith lap to pull him in a steamy kiss.

"I couldn't agree more," Caroline said.

The sound of her voice instantly made Allura move to try and jump out of Keith's lap, but his quick reflexes held her there.

"Mrs. Hawkins, please accept my humble apologies for the inappropriate behavior I have displayed," She said with her face reddening with humiliation.

"Your highness, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's wonderful to finally see both of you so happy and in love." She said smiling at the happy couple. "And please call me Caroline."

"Okay, Caroline only if you call me Allura," She responded relaxing in Keith's arms.

"It's a deal. Well, the two of you have inspired me to create a little romantic evening with my husband. So I'd better go and get started. He'll be home in about two hours." She said.

"Tell Uncle Victor, Jeff, and Melody, I said hello," Keith said.

"Will do. Enjoy yourselves." Caroline said before cutting the transmission.

"Well you heard the lady," Keith said scooping Allura up in his arms and walking towards the outside balcony where dinner was being served. "Let's go and enjoy our evening."


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer….Unfortunately , I do not own any part of Voltron, because if I did the action movie would be out by now! *****

**It's been two years since I've written anything, but this story has never left my mind or heart….And now Chapter Four…..The Pieces To The Puzzle.**

"NOOOOOOO!" Prince Lotor yelled as he hurdled a chair across the room and into the screen that showed Allura and Keith snorkeling in between kisses. "How dare that low life pilot touch her!"

"My Lord, there's no reason for the temper tantrum," Hagar said suddenly appearing before him.

In an instant Lotor pushed Haggar against the wall and had his against the wall and squeezing her neck cutting off oxygen. "How dare you speak to me like that," He said in a low and dangerous tone. "You should know by now old witch that you are expendable just like anyone else."

Haggar returns the evil look before her eyes begin to glow and Lotor's arm is moved away from her body as she motions with her arms to lift him off of the ground immobilizing him as she lifted him into the air. "You STUPID FOOL! Have you forgotten that it was I who genetically altered you while you were still in your mother's womb! I can control your every move," She said before forcing Lotor's hand down towards his laser gun.

Lotor quickly felt his hand upholstering his gun and rising ever so slowly until it was resting against his temple. "Olddd witch if you do not release me this instant" Lotor said shakily while trying to regain control of his body.

"You'll what! Lotor you've never been in any position to harm me. Now you can just shut up, listen, and watch a seamless plan unfold. And if you play your cards right, Allura will be yours willingly." She said motioning for his hand to release the gun and allowing it to drop on the ground.

"See Prince there's a lot that you don't know about," Haggar said motioning for the broken pieces of the surveillance screen to rise up off of the ground and fly back together. "Years ago your father knew that in order to defeat King Alfor and the magical knights of Arus he had to have inside information and plant humans who would gradually worm their way into Alfor's and Queen Allana's lives. It couldn't just be one person, but two people who had the ability to eventually influence every decision the royal couple made."

"Do you really expect me to believe that King Alfor, the man who was the visionary leader of planet Arus allowed some common human to come in and influence his decisions?" Lotor asked with a laugh.

"So young and so ignorant," Hagar said as she waved her arm towards Lotor, causing his right hand rise up and slap his own face back and forth several times. "Now maybe if King Zarkon had done that a couple times instead of seeing how many slaves he could screw at one time, you could have actually defeated the Voltron Force and had Allura all to yourself by now."

Turning her attention towards the screen, Hagar's eyes glowed once more and the screen came to life. "See Prince Lotor, unlike the humans you have encountered on Arus and the desperate slaves on Doom, there are some evil humans who are tired of doing the right thing and working themselves to the bone to get the prestige they crave. Those individuals will do whatever it takes including using their own child to kill everyone on the planet in order to have the ability to rule a world where they have all power and money one could ever dream of. "

A picture of a beautiful young dark headed woman with familiar dark intense eyes, a tall muscular man with short dark hair, and unmistakable little boy with the trademark black unruly hair and eyes appeared on the screen.

"That looks just like….."Prince Lotor said stunned.

"Yes, that is Commander Keith and his parents are who killed all of those in their mission to infiltrate and set in motion the events that led to the invasion of Arus and the deaths of King Alfor and Queen Allana." Hagar said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait, but I sure hope it was worth it! I don't own Voltron and but maybe my fic can inspire the writers of the current series to come up with a way to unite Keith and Allura _

Chapter Five

Keith stands on the balcony overlooking the waves of the sea crash on the rocks below, while sipping coffee as the sun slowly began to rise. Instead of a young man enjoying his first trip he is tormented by secrets that could destroy his life, Alluara's, and the people of Arus.

"I have got to do this today," He said trying to summon his inner strength to do the seemingly impossible.

Taking a deep breath, he walks towards the patio set and puts coffee down on the table as he pulls out a wallet sized picture of his parents and himself when he was about seven years old. "I should have told Allura, Coran, and everyone as soon as I had everyone's trust, just like Uncle Victor told me." He whispered as he leaned his head back and remembered five years ago to the day he accepted General Jason Addison's special mission request.

"You can't be serious!" Victor Hawkins bellowed at General Addison in utter disbelief. "Why would you send him back there knowing full well of the implications and the danger Keith would be in?"

"Victor, you know full well that there is no one else capable. The importance of success on this mission is to great!" General Addison replied matter of factly.

"Jason, no mission is worth Keith's life. There's no way that I'm going to allow you to put his life on the line. " He said pointing at Keith who stood quietly in the room and watched the heated exchange between two of the Galaxy Alliance's most powerful leaders.

"The Drule Empire is poised on completely taking over the farwest quadrant. You know there are only 15 planets out of 46 left. If we don't make a preemptive strike soon the Drules will easily pick off those planets and will move towards taking over our entire galaxy. " General Addison said placing a calming hand on Victor's shoulder.

Shrugging off the general's hand he continued on. " So you would rather take the risk of completely pissing off the Arusians by sending Keith, the son of people who were former Alliance Intelligence Officers and responsible for single handily giving the King and Queen of Arus' heads on a silver platter to Zarkon! Besides, we have a team working on Vehicle Voltron around the clock. So send extra forces to hold them off until then."

General Addison looked at Victor Hawkins for a moment trying to give him some space. The subject of Kyle and Hilary Kogane was a shaky topic at best. "Victor, I received this report today, " He said waving his hand in the air and a monitor appeared in front of them. "The Drules have taken over Utherous and all six of it's moons. There's no way that we can send additional forces to hold them off and we are only 65% done with Vehicle Voltron. We have to get the Lion Voltron back up and operational. It's our only hope."

" You're right and the main entrance to that quadrant is blocked now," Victor said sitting down in the chair, absorbing the enormity of what he was being told was sinking in.

General Addison, waved his hand to the right in front of the screen so it would move to the next portion of the report. "Zarkon is trying to take over Seiwa, Manoli, Pollox, and when he's done with those, he's headed back to Arus to find Voltron. If he succeeds God have mercy on us. We need a small team that can travel to Arus and resurrect the Lions and form Voltron once again."

"Fine, Jason, send me. I cannot allow Keith to go on a suicide mission. If they discover that he was there with his parents who were working hand and hand with Zarkon, they will kill him. " Victor said looking at Keith.

"Victor, I'm sorry, but you're instrumental on the Vehicle Voltron project, and Keith is the logical person. He has the training and inside information." General Addison said pointedly.

"Uncle Victor he's right. Even though I am young, I have the skill, but more importantly, I have the inside knowledge of the castle and how the Arusians think. I can establish a trust with them quickly. " Keith said firmly.

"Son," Victor said rising out of his chair and walking over to face Keith, "Your life will be at stake. They will only want revenge if they ever discover who you really are."

"I was only seven years old! How could anyone hold me responsible for their actions?" Keith asked running his fingers through his hair and turning towards the large window overlooking the great plains of Minnesota.

"Eventually son they will, but not at first. Quite frankly they may believe that you have come back to finish what your parents started." Victor pointed out.

"I'm not like them!" Keith said turning around with fury in his eyes "Their greed and arrogance destroyed a family and damn near brought a planet beyond repair. I have the ability to make it right now, to do what I couldn't at seven years old. Don't you see Uncle Victor, I owe these people and Allura…"His voice trailing off.

"It was never your fault Keith. You saved Allura's life that day Keith and millions of others with her," Victor said softly reminding him before continuing. "I should have ignored your Aunt Caroline's pleas to give her time to stage an intervention for your mother and arrested Hilary and Kyle the day I found out they had turned traders. Your life would have been so different. "

General Addison looked at his friend of thirty years. Victor or Caroline had never forgiven themselves for the events that unfolded. The aftermath almost destroyed the Hawkins family. It almost cost Victor and Caroline their marriage and Victor's relationship with his son Jeff was severely damaged because it was hard for him to understand why his father was showing an emotionally despondent and increasing angry Keith an huge amount of attention. Although the two have repaired the damage Jeff, who is considered as Keith's military rival and counterpart, has a better working relationship with Victor than father-son. "Victor it wasn't your fault or Caroline's either. Kyle and Hilary would have escaped anyway. It's time to forgive yourself for that. Maybe this mission will help you all finally move on."

"I don't know if I can ever do that, because I'll never ever forget that day as long as I live," His voice so trailing off going back to the minute that changed his life forever. Keith, who had been given light brown contacts, and hair dyed blond and cut in a military crew cut watched the entire seen unfold crouched high above everyone behind the royal thrones. "After Zarkon had managed to split Voltron up using the information they gave him. He had to come down and personally congratulate and reward them. They brought King Alfor and Queen Larissa to the throne room and made them drop to their knees in front of Zarkon. Both of them stood there and arrogantly drank champagne as Zarkon beat Alfor unmercifully while Larissa begged him to stop. Well he did stop only because he wanted Alfor to have a front row seat when he began to rip Larissa's clothes off to rape her. But he stopped when he looked down at pregnant stomach and said he couldn't touch her as long as Alfor's bastard was growing inside of her. So he called a then 12 year old Lotor into the room and told him that today he would become a man. Larissa begged him to do what he wanted with her and she would do whatever he wanted. But he refused and she and Alfor would watch as his son turned their sweet little girl into his whore. "

"Although I hadn't the slightest idea what any of that meant, I knew it couldn't have been any good have been any good for Allura. When I heard Zarkon give the order for the soliders to spread out and look for Allura. I went quickly down the secret passageway down to my room picked up the emergency communication device that was programmed directly to you and Aunt Caroline and then I went back into the passage to Allura's room. Thank goodness she had the presence of mind to hide in the panic compartment of her closet. Her eyes…...those gorgeous blue eyes, full of life the day before were looking straight ahead frozen in fear. I pulled her out and rolled Allura onto her wagon and pulled her down the passageways as fast as I could to caverns deep below Arus' surface. "

Coming out of his memory Keith turns to uncle with tears in his eyes. "I have to do this Uncle Victor. Jason is right. I need to do this for my peace of mind if I ever want to find some sort of normal life. You and Aunt Caroline did everything you could to help me overcome this, but sometimes the guilt is so overwhelming. I need to know if Allura's okay and make her understand that I had no idea what my parents where up to until it was too late to stop it. But most importantly, I need her to know that she was my friend and that I would never ever would have hurt her. "

"Alright son, I understand that you need to do this," Victor said giving in, " But please be careful. Your parents were never found and would come out of hiding to make you pay for saving Allura and turning on them, by alerting the Alliance, which consequently cost them their entire bounty. " Victor said sternly to Keith before continuing. "Protect your identity at all costs. No one on your team should know your connection to Arus and don't wait too long to tell Allura the truth. The longer you wait the harder it will be on everyone."

Keith feels warm lips kissing neck bringing him out of his memories of the past. He slowly opens up his eyes to see Allura sitting in his lap, "Good Morning Beautiful," He said smiling before reaching up to cup her face and pull her into a steamy kiss.

"Well good morning yourself," She said laying her head on his shoulders and snuggling up closer to him. "I could get very used to this every morning. Why don't give up our positions, leave Arus, and find a beach somewhere build a house there and live happily ever after."

Keith inhaled the scent of her hair and held her close as his Uncle Victor's words echoed through his head seemingly giving him strength to do the impossible. "As much as I would love to do that, there's something you need to know before we can have any kind of future. I need to tell you….. about my past….our past," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Our past?" Allura asked sitting up to give him a confused looked. "What is there to know about that you didn't tell me or I couldn't see over the past five years?"

Taking her hands in his Keith looks directly into her eyes, "Allura, I love you more than life itself. I wished with all that is within me that I didn't have to tell you about this."

"I love you too Keith," Allura replied wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Whatever or whoever it is we want you to know that together we can face it."

Keith held onto Allura so tightly seemingly never wanting to let her go, that it scared her. "Oh my God you aren't sick are you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine," He said letting her go and reassuring her. "Jesus, I wish I didn't have to tell you….. There's just no easy way, I'm so sorry baby…"He said his voice trailing off and tears forming in his eyes as he pulled out a picture of his family when he was seven years old and placing it in Allura's hands

"Keith why are you so upset about a picture?" Allura asks as she glances down at the picture.

Keith watches as she instantly recognizes the picture and feels her becoming stiff with anger.

"Those are the bastards that infiltrated the castle and helped Zarkon murder my parents! Why would you have a picture of…" Her voice trails off as she stares at the picture again. This time zeroing in on the little boy's eyes and then slowly raises her eyes to look in her soul mate's unmistakable intense trademark eyes "No, no , no, no, it can't be!" She whispered heartbreakingly tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

"It is Allura…..that's me and my parents," Keith said somberly.


End file.
